You'll do
by Hidden Tala
Summary: She just wanted to get Sonomi off her back. And he was just a guy who was there at the wrong place and the wrong time. ExT.
1. Chapter 1

**You'll do**  
by Hidden Tala

**  
Summary:** She just wanted to get Sonomi off her back. And he was just a guy who was there at the wrong place and the wrong time.

* * *

"My plane just landed, Mother," she said with a hint of exasperation. "I just got home so can we stop talking about this? _Please_?"

She took out one of her earphones when Sonomi began yelling about the consequences of not having a boyfriend at 27. Apparently, twenty-seven is already middle age. And if you don't get married in a year or two, you'll never have babies. Her mother can be really creative at times it's almost funny.

"Mother, if you'll insist on this matter I will not go home," she grated in a hushed tone as she passed her passport to the immigration officer. She threw a sarcastic smile to the officer as he snorted when he had an earshot of Sonomi's rants.

Seriously, her mother needs to get a grip. Even strangers think she's ridiculous. Or maybe he was laughing because he thought she was pathetic for not having a boyfriend at her age. She casted a measuring glance towards the man. No ring. Probably in his late thirties. And is that a potbelly under that coat? Hmm.

"Do not test my patience, Daidouji Tomoyo," warned the Daidouji matriarch. "If you'll insist to be stubborn, I will have the guards hold you at immigration."

Wait a minute. How slow can this man get? And can civilians do that?

"Mother, you don't own this place. This is government property."

She heard her mother snort in derision. "I know that. But I could report a suspicious person…"

"Mother!!"

"Do not use that tone to me, young lady!"

"Fine," she said spitefully as she snatched her passport from the potbellied man. "I happen to have a boyfriend right now. I'll introduce you to him tomorrow when he's already settled in."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could have spared you the lecture," Sonomi's tone turned gentler that sounded awfully like a coo.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes that said 'yeah, right'. She hopped on the elevator with a stomp.

"But darling, I'm already at the airport. We can all meet now so you can finally introduce me to this special friend of yours."

Torn between panicking and smacking herself on the forehead, she hangs up the phone.

Good lord, she's going to get fried.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, there. I just graduated from university (yay me!). I hope to get back on your good graces (haha) so here's my peace offering. This'll be a lot like _Dangers of Boredom_ in length. So if you're looking for something long and full of details and descriptions, this fanfiction isn't for you. I still plan to finish my unfinished works, don't worry.


	2. Chapter 2

**You'll do**  
by Hidden Tala

* * *

She sighed in frustration.

Oh, she should have known. She could never get away with lying. How many times had she lied to her mother only to have it blown up her face?

There was one time in junior high when she got caught sneaking out late at night to meet with a boy her mother didn't like.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

She remembered swallowing a tennis ball sized lump of saliva before facing the Daidouji matriarch. "I was just going to… water the plants, Mother."

She saw the tic on her mother's face and knew the hell she was in for. "Oh really? At this hour? And aren't you a little overdressed for that, Tomoyo-chan?"

Lying to Sonomi Daidouji is a crime that can only be atoned by sweat, tears, and blood. But if she only permitted Tomoyo to date that guy then they wouldn't have this problem now, would they?

She shook her head to banish the thought. Maybe ten years ago he was the bad boy that good girls would have gladly turned bad for. But Omori-kun is the size of a planet right now. And he's still living under the same roof with his mother. Not that she looks only at outward appearances but a man has got have some spine.

So… how in Kami's name is she going to undo this mess?

She leaned on the handrail as she blew on strands of hair that nearly covered her face. If she couldn't think of something soon, she'd be forced to jump off this escalator just so her mother would be more concerned of her well-being rather than her love life (or lack thereof).

She twisted her head to the right when something caught her eye. Is that a new book by Jasper Fforde that lady's holding? Oh, it's a chic lit.

She was about to turn but something told her to stay still.

Maybe, just maybe, the gods want her in one piece this time. Because she could have sworn she saw that one thing that could have put everything to shame.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was that predatory gleam in her eyes before he could take in everything about her.

He just got back from London where he was stationed for two years. And now he was back to his home country, waiting for this god-awful carousel to start moving.

"Umm, hi," he said with a little wave when she got off the escalator.

The woman gave him a measuring look, sizing him up. He arched his brow both in amusement and irritation.

"What are you—"

"_Fine_," she said begrudgingly, scrunching her nose for effect. "You'll do."


	3. Chapter 3

He was not her type. That's for sure.

She didn't go for beta males. Apparently because guys like that hardly have personalities. That's why she couldn't understand Sakura's weird attraction towards Tsukishiro Yukito. That guy was even more feminine than the both of them combined. Li Syaoran, on the other hand, was a different story altogether. That guy is the essence, the meaning, of an alpha male. And she was only too happy when her cousin finally realized her foolishness and chose Li Syaoran instead.

Going back, she wouldn't have gone after the beta male. But there was something about him that tells her Sonomi would approve.

She eyed him like one would look at dirt. Despite his nancy boy features, he had an air that demands respect. He didn't look like he'd take advantage of her status as the heiress of the Daidouji Toy Company because he looks as if he's got his own company to run. And… well, the sight of him didn't make her stomach want to turn over.

"Fine, you'll do." She tried not to sound bitchy. But you know how she is with beta males.

The man narrowed his eyes. "What are you—"

Oooooh. Beta male doesn't look too happy.

In panic and desperation, she bowed as if her life depended on it. Damn her alpha male preferences. "I'm sorry I'm just having a bad day. I swear I'm not a bad person. Hey, I'm not begging for alms! Umm, sorry. But mister, I just really need your help."

* * *

The second thing he noticed about her was how her eyes match her mouth. The girl couldn't lie even if she wanted to. He thought it was cute and endearing. And absolutely weird.

"I really need your help," she pleaded, finally getting off the proverbial high horse.

He wouldn't deny that he was curious. But still, she was a stranger. It could be a scam. He's been away from Japan for too long to know the modus operandi of criminals these days.

But that would just defeat his argument about the eye-mouth coordination.

Besides, a beautiful woman like that...

"What kind of help are we talking about here?"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the late reply, guys. I couldn't stay online for long because of Holy Week traditions. But I'm back! And Happy Easter! :)

To _Malu D_.., _mimichan88_, and _Pinboo_, thanks for the well-wishes. I appreciate it! :) And to everyone: _paboopaboo3, the toffee girl, Shanaa12, cheng, James Birdsong, _Mau_, _and_ LovEInsanity_... thanks for the wonderful reviews. I'm so happy you enjoyed my story.

See you all on the next chapter!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

She must have been a tissue (or something even worse) in her past life because the gods are definitely making amends for it right now.

She couldn't believe her luck. The kind good sir agreed to go with her plan. At first, it looked as if he was going to argue but he must've changed his mind. He even offered to get her luggage and carry it afterwards (how sweet). And now she's got a boyfriend for an hour.

"So basically I'd just introduce myself and regale her with the lie you told me about how we got together?"

"Yes, but be careful. Remember to look straight in her eyes, all right?" she reminded as they walked together, hand in hand. "My mother has the senses of a bloodhound. She can smell a lie even from a distance."

He arched a delicate brow as he lifted their entwined fingers. "So that's what this is for."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Don't worry. After she sees you, I'd make up an excuse about jetlag or something so you can run off."

"I think not," he retorted, pulling her towards him when somebody would collide into her. "You're not really a convincing liar."

Tomoyo was annoyed. She shot him peeved glare.

How dare he? He doesn't even know her and there he goes judging her inexperience in lying. But wait a minute. Wasn't that meant as a compliment? Hmm.

"Hey, bug off. You still don't know me, Mister."

Not the type for confrontations like the beta male he was, he only shrugged in nonchalance.

"Oh my god." She halted, noticing the familiar figure of her mother among the crowd. He stopped too and glanced at the person she was looking at.

She squeezed his hand as she fought her jittery nerves. "If we survive through this, remind me to thank you.

* * *

**A/N:** One more chapter to go before this story ends. Thanks for the wonderful words, people! :)

_mimichan88_: Aww sorry, doll, Touya won't grace us with his presence in this fic. Maybe in my next fanfic (though I'm not sure when that will come out). Thanks for your enthusiasm! :)

_Pinboo_: I'm so glad you're enjoying this Tomoyo. She's a fun character to write. I tend to mess with her and Sonomi's relationship a lot. It shows in almost all of my fanfictions. Perhaps it's me projecting myself and my mom to their characters. Hahaha :) Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't shed too much light on Eriol's character. He'll have his moment on the last (next) one, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonomi Daidouji wasn't scary as her daughter described her to be.

"You must be the boyfriend my Tomoyo-chan's talking about."

Right down to business. No beating around the bush. Not scary at all.

"Good morning, Ma'am," he greeted politely. "My name's Eriol Hiiragizawa. It's a pleasure to meet you."

A flash of recognition hit the Daidouji matriarch's eyes. Then she smiled. And he could have sworn it was infernal.

"Aren't you the director of Hiiragizawa Holdings?" The smile turned into a grin. It made his skin crawl. "How was London?"

Tomoyo suddenly decided to start a coughing fit.

So now he knew where he'd seen that face. Sonomi Daidouji, the formidable CEO of the Daidouji Toy Company. And looking to his right, he noted the mother and daughter's resemblance.

"It was—" Tomoyo pinched his hand. Damn this girl. She's developed a habit of not letting him finish his sentences.

"How do you know him, Mother?" Tomoyo asked, both defiant and afraid. "Do you have his profile already?"

He inwardly groaned. This girl will never win poker. She's too easy to read.

Sonomi Daidouji laughed. "Don't be silly, Tomoyo-chan. I just happen to watch Bloomberg. Your _boyfriend_ has been featured countless of times."

Tomoyo turned to look at him. Something akin to respect reflected in her eyes. He gave her a soft smile.

"You're embarrassing me, Dai—oomph"

It was a surreal experience—to be attacked by Tomoyo Daidouji.

One moment you're rambling pleasantries with her mother and the next thing you know, she's attached herself to you in a place you don't even expect her to—your mouth. And the funny thing is you hardly even know each other.

She breathed on his lips and it made him sigh.

Actually, it wasn't a kiss that would require parental guidance. It was a mere touching of lips. It was probably the most innocent he's ever had in the twenty-eight years of his existence. But it still evoked some foreign feeling in him. And it made him ache for more.

"I missed you," she said when she let go. "You've been in London for too long."

So they're back in the game. He had to give her credit for her quick thinking.

Sonomi stood there, watching them closely. Intrigue was clearly evident on her face.

Playing along, he wrapped an arm around her waist, half-hugging her. "I missed you too."

Perhaps it made her uncomfortable because she squirmed under his touch. Unfortunately, it did not go unnoticed by the Daidouji matriarch.

"I missed you more." It was most definitely a coo. And her eyes did not match her mouth.

Sonomi Daidouji flashed some teeth. Eriol Hiiragizawa visibly blanched.

He caught the Daidouji matriarch's gaze and held them. There was challenge in her stare. Something told him that she knew it was a farce right from the start. But why wasn't she calling them on it?

"You're supposed to argue that you missed me more," Tomoyo muttered close to his ear.

"I'd do that," he muttered back. "But your mother—"

"What are you two whispering there?" Sonomi inquired, looking thoroughly amused.

What is it with Daidouji women and their inability to wait for a man to finish his sentence?

"He was just telling me how he wanted you to be his in-law, Mother," she answered then stole a peck on his cheek.

She laughed when he stared dumbly at her.

"Yeah, I was just telling her that," he said distractedly as he rubbed the offended cheek.

Sonomi sent him an appreciative glance. "Very well, then. The limo's waiting for us. I arranged lunch at L'Osier. Hurry up, you two."

"But—" Why does he even bother?

"We still have forty-five minutes left." She took his hand and linked their fingers together. "And besides, she knows I'm lying."

So she knew. Then, there's no reason to keep this up anymore.

But instead of letting go, he kept a firm hold of her hand. "Then I guess I'd just have to stick around to get her off your back."

* * *

**A/N:** Hahaha :) I'm so bad.

So this is the last for this series. It's been awesome writing this one. Thanks for reading this incredibly short fanfiction! I had fun reading all your reviews! See you all again on my next fic! :) Ciao!


End file.
